Take My Hand
by NaLu-always
Summary: In which something tragic has struck the Hearfilia household and this is Natsu's idea. Oneshot. NALU. AU
Lucy was practically beaming when she walked through the doors to her mansion. The sun shone brightly behind her in its final moments of the day. Capricorn followed behind her and closed the door. She was really glad that her father finally allowed her to go out into the market and she was able to convince Capricorn to let her buy some clothes.

"You're dismissed. Thank you Capricorn, I'm going to go check on my mother," Lucy smiled. Capricorn bowed and left. Lucy ran up the stairs and turned right. She walked down the winding halls of the mansion until she reached a large door.

Lucy reached for the handle, but a maid stopped her. "Hime, I'm sorry but you cannot go in," the maid, Virgo said with a monotone.

"Why? Is the doctor visiting today? I was told she was coming next week," Lucy asked.

"No, hime," Virgo shook her head. She looked at Lucy solemnly, "Miss Layla has left us."

Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but her words were blocked. She felt tears prick her eyes and her knees felt week. "But she was fine just yesterday!"

"I'm truly sorry hime. Miss Layla had known how she was feeling, so she requested for your father to allow you into the market. She said it was so that you wouldn't have to see it happen," Virgo explained.

"N-no…" Lucy said slowly, like a bomb seconds before exploding. "Please let me in! Virgo please!" Lucy begged. A flash of sympathy flew across Virgo's eyes. She bowed and opened the door for Lucy.

"Your father has requested your presence. Please visit him after you're finished," Virgo left the door open a bit.

Lucy walked over to where her mother was. _She's just resting. She looks like this whenever she's sleeping_ is what her mind said. She grabbed her mother's hand, and the doubt her mind had thought was gone. The hand was cold and lifeless. "Mom…" Lucy let her tears fall.

There was a rap on the door. "Sorry Miss Lucy, but if you're finished…" Aries said meekly.

Lucy wiped her tears and stood up, "I'm coming now Aries, thank you." She gave one last look to her mother and waved goodbye before she headed out the door.

* * *

The big doors Lucy stood in front of always intimidated her. No matter what, something about the doors made her feel small and lonely. Lucy took a deep breath and opened the doors to her father's office.

"Lucy, I'm sure you've heard the terrible news," her father said in a cold voice.

"Yes I have father. It really is unfortunate," Lucy replied respectfully.

"Indeed it is. Because of her early death, a problem has arisen," Jude Heartfilia opened one of his drawers behind his desk and took out a file. "Lucy, you are the only child of Layla and I, but you are not a male. So, I've compiled a list of suiters for you."

Lucy was aghast, "Suiters!?"

"Yes Lucy. You'll get married by Wednesday and I want you to have boys so Hearfilia Konzern will be able to continue," Jude continued.

"Married! By Wednesday, but father!" Lucy cried.

"Lucy this is for the benefit of your future! If Heartfilia Konzern continues then you will be able to live a good wealthy life in comfort," her father countered.

"But I want to marry for love! I want to get to know the person who I love and will marry," Lucy said to her father.

Jude wore a stern face, "It's Friday and you have until Wednesday to get to know one. Tomorrow you will choose which one you want to marry."

Lucy wanted to fight it. She wanted love, not force. And to know someone for such a short time then to marry. Her mother told Lucy that she would marry for love, just like how she did.

"Mother, said that I would be given time and be in love with my suitor," Lucy said weakly.

"Your mother is gone. It's time for change. You want to change. Everyone will want to change. I want change, now go to bed and get some sleep," Jude said hardly. He waved her off and went back to work.

Lucy held herself as she walked out of the door. Just as she'd been told to, just as her father expected her to. But, as soon as she walked out the door she burst into tears and ran to her room. She slammed the door and opened the window. She took the rose from her desk and placed it onto the window.

This wasn't something that she just did. It was a sign for someone. If that someone wasn't able to come, Lucy would leave the window closed. If they were to come later, she'd leave the window close but put the rose by the window.

Lucy took off her nice dress and changed into her Heart Kreuz clothing she had bought in the day. Sitting on her bed, she buried her head into her hands and cried softly.

"Lucy! How are ya?" a familiar voice said. Lucy looked up from her position and saw the owner of the voice she knew well.

"Natsu, I…have something to tell you," Lucy mumbled.

"Sure, you can tell me anything!" Natsu said happily.

Lucy took his hands in hers and pressed herself against him. Natsu was always warm, it was one of the many things she liked about him. Like the way his strange hair stood out, but she couldn't imagine any other colour on him. Natsu always wore the scarf that his father left him and his smile was so bright that it could light up her entire mansion.

"My father wants me to get married," Lucy said quietly.

" _What?_ " Natsu looked at her dead in the eye.

"My mother died," Lucy felt the tears forming in her eyes. Natsu immediately swooped down and kissed her cheek. He gently pressed his forehead against hers and a somber look rested on his face.

"I'm sorry Luce. I know you love her, but she'll be here with you and watching you," he pressed him hand against her chest. His warmth spread throughout her body.

"And so," Lucy continued. "Father wants me to marry a suitor whom I'll choose tomorrow. We wed on Wednesday," Lucy looked at him.

"B-but what about us!?" Natsu cried far too loudly. Lucy shushed him, but his face was still angry.

"He doesn't know about you, about us," Lucy said to him.

"Well, that's kind of the point of "secret boyfriend,"" Natsu smirked haughtily.

"Natsu I don't want to marry them! I want to be with you," Lucy cried out.

"Lucy…" Natsu reached out. Lucy burst into a fresh set of tears at the idea that she wouldn't be able to spend time like this with Natsu. "H-hey," Natsu tried to be comforting. He put his arms around her shaking figure and caressed the back of her head.

"Calm your nerves now," he said soothingly. "And don't worry, just breath," he instructed. Lucy calmed down a bit and simply clutched onto his scarf.

"I don't want to do it," Lucy said into his ear. They just stood there for a bit, the only sounds were the crickets outside and Lucy's occasional breath.

"I have an idea, but it might not be something you want to do. You probably won't be able to come back here for a while. You'll be leaving your home behind and we'll probably be chased by your guards," Natsu said sheepishly.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"We're gonna run away, far from here," Natsu said seriously.

Lucy looked at Natsu for a bit then nodded, "Okay."

"Woah woah, are you sure, now?" Natsu asked in surprise.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Lucy said simply. She cocked her head to the side cutely.

"Well, you usually take longer to decide big things. Y'know, going on about how it could impact your life and stuff," Natsu shrugged.

"Well, this is my decision," Lucy smiled. She reached for her key necklace that her mother had given to her and began picking out clothes. "What should I pack?"

"Don't bother packing," Natsu shook his head. "We'll just leave." He grabbed Lucy's wrist and began dragging her to the window. He felt Lucy dig her heels in to stop.

"Something wrong Luce?" Natsu turned to face his girlfriend.

Lucy stayed quiet. Natsu stepped towards her and looked at her with a small smile. "It's just that father said they wanted change. Everyone wants it, him, the staff and me. And I'm scared of a lot right now, but I love my dad and I just…I don't know anymore," Lucy began shaking frantically.

"Then, I hope that you remain the same," Natsu smiled at her, one of the big smiles. The ones that could make her melt. "Cuz y'know Lucy, I like you the best right now. You shouldn't change for anyone. We'll do this Luce, to show that this is not a game. Your feelings, how you want to live. You're not a pawn for your father," he looked at her with determined eyes.

Lucy stepped up onto the balls of here feet and kissed him gently on the lips. "Let's end this tragedy today," she smiled back.

Natsu ran to the window with Lucy close behind and jumped. "C'mon Lucy! I'll catch you," he cried. He stretched his arms out and moved a bit closer.

Lucy took a large breath and jumped. She landed in Natsu's arms who fell down onto the ground and grunted. "Did you get heavier?" he asked. Lucy slapped him lightly on the chest, but got up to let him stand.

Natsu stood in front of her, but held out his hand, "Now take my hand and we will run away," he smiled at her.

"Where to?" Lucy asked. Natsu began running and Lucy ran behind, partially being dragged by Natsu.

"Down to this place that I know," he replied. Natsu let out a laugh and Lucy couldn't contain hers. This is what it felt to be free. This is what it felt like to do what you wanted with no one to stop you. They ran through the town, and stopped just outside the town borders to rest.

"I wonder…" Lucy thought aloud. "How did this night become the enemy?"

"Luce, the night can't be an enemy," Natsu said in a sage-sounding voice

"I meant," Lucy rolled her eyes. "The day was so nice. I got to go out into the town and buy some new clothes. Then at the end of the day…" Lucy trailed off. Natsu stopped, turned and hugged her.

"It's over," he kissed her.

"It's over?"

"It's over," Natsu reassured her. Natsu directed them to a tree that looked over a lake. He sat down in exhaustion. He looked at her and motioned for her to sit down as well, "Lay down with me, Lucy."

Lucy sat next to him. Suddenly, she felt something warm surround her. She looked to see Natsu's scarf around her neck instead.

"You shouldn't-I mean, this was your father's," Lucy tried to take of the scarf, but Natsu put his arms around her.

"Wear the scarf Luce, and let me hold you. You're cold," he could feel her heart beat. Lucy let her head rest against Natsu's shoulder.

"Is it okay to cry?" Lucy asked.

"You have every right to cry, Lucy. We're leaving everything you know. You're strong, Luce, so you should let me be strong for a bit," Natsu tightened his grip on her shoulder and her tears began to fall. Lucy muffled her cries in Natsu's shirt.

"I miss Virgo, and Aquarius and everyone. I miss Mama the most, and I miss Plue and I wish none of this ever happened," Lucy said between gasps. "I wish that father would accept you, and that we could all live happily," she mumbled into Natsu's ear.

"I know, baby just breathe. Aren't you tired?" Natsu slowly massaged Lucy's arm with his thumb as she nodded. From all the emotional distress, running and crying, Lucy was tired. She fell asleep in Natsu's arms.

* * *

"Lucy," Lucy groaned a bit as she woke. Natsu loomed over her with a panicked look on his face. "Lucy, we have to run. Your father's sent out guards to find you," he helped her up and they slowly began to creep away from the tree.

"Hey! You there! Who are you!" a guard shouted. Natsu grabbed onto Lucy's hand and the two began running away.

"Chase them!" The guards began storming towards them. Natsu swore under his breath and led Lucy through a path in which they hoped would give them some time. Lucy tripped over a stump, Natsu helped her up, but the guards were gaining on them.

"Follow what I do," Natsu said. He began making a pile of dirt, Lucy was confused but followed. He waited until the guards were close, then scooped up his pile of dirt and threw it at the guards. The dirt acted as diversion and a smoke screen to block the vision of the guards.

Natsu pulled Lucy through the forest until they reached the other side. They could still hear the clanking of the guards through the forest, but they were still against a large boulder.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I didn't mean to drag you into any of this," Lucy apologized.

"Don't worry about it. This is ending. All of it," he grinned. "We will get through eventually."

"Right!" Lucy said.

"There's the positive attitude I know!" Natsu said as they began walking.

"Won't you tell me the place that we're going to?" Lucy asked.

Natsu didn't respond at first, but he nodded anyways. Lucy didn't press. "It's called Fairy Tail," he said simply. "It's a little place near Magnolia that takes in people. People who don't have a family and give them one," he explained.

"It's an orphanage?" Lucy said skeptically.

"No. The family it gives you are the others there. Family isn't someone who is related to you by paper or blood. Family are people who love you and stand beside you. Fairy Tail taught me that," Natsu stopped walking. Instead he was standing in front of Lucy.

"It sounds wonderful," Lucy breathed. Natsu gently pressed his lips against her forehead. He perked up when he heard a light thumping sound.

" _Run_ ," he whispered, but his eyes did all the yelling for him. Lucy was able to look behind her to see the pack of guards that they had run from in the forest chasing after them, mounted on horses.

"Fiend! Halt! Lucy, please fight his grip, we will save you. You're a part of this family," a guard shouted. Natsu tried to outrun them, but the horses were fast. The guards surrounded them.

"Loke," Lucy said quietly, her breathing heavy from running.

"Lucy, please come back. Your father is distressed. You're a part of us," he said gently. Loke seemed to notice how Natsu was looking at him. "If this man is important to you, then he can be a part of this family as well," Loke offered.

"We won't…be a part of…" Lucy started. She gasped a bit, as she was out of breath. "We won't be a part of this," she said once she caught her breath.

"Lucy-"

"We won't Loke. We won't. This is my life and my decision. You've been a friend of mine for a long time, won't you understand this?" Lucy begged.

Loke stared at her, and Lucy was nervous that he'd take her away from Natsu. But he bowed to her, and the other guards followed. "I'll go back Lucy. I'll tell your father we couldn't find you. So please be safe, Lucy," he leaned in and hugged her briefly.

Lucy watched the guards walk away from them and Natsu appeared beside her. "They won't follow us anymore," he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon Lucy, now take my hand and we will run away," he grinned at her.

Lucy laughed as they ran through the forest. She smiled all the way to Fairy Tail.

 **Nice job if you got the reference! If you didn't get it, hope you enjoyed the story anyways. Sorry I couldn't use the whole thing (- me not wanting to reveal the reference). Anyways, I own nothing ^^**

 **Check me out on tumblr at undinefin- mostly a trash blog about fairy tail with some other things as well**


End file.
